


Pressing the accelerator down

by Etnoe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Heat season takes a toll of two alphas who can't find anyone to share a rut with. Aside, of course, from each other.





	Pressing the accelerator down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



Cold winters made for a "really hot" spring.

Billy heard that shit through the record-breaking January cold snap, idiotic folklore turned into something people flirted with. He was struggling not to believe he was in danger of freezing to death on the seconds-long walk between his front door and his car, and yet everybody around him was cooing and hair-twirling and exchanging scarves and hats. Practically nobody was likely to go into heat with the snow still thick on the ground, couldn't they give it a rest?

It wasn't just him thinking that, either. Steve agreed, whining along with Billy that it could be heard around every other corner, visions of young love in wait all around Hawkins High as people started making arrangements in anticipation of spring. It was the most common time for omegas to go into heat, swaying betas and alphas into reactionary heats and ruts right along with them.

Hawkins made a production of it. Health class had stacks of pamphlets, and every second week ran through a reminder of the school's plans - fewer classes running for half-days, safe rooms available for anyone who unexpectedly went into heat or rut, reminders to update emergency contacts. A couple of companies came to do presentations one weekend in the school hall about the suppressants they sold.

"You could go for that," Billy suggested to Steve when he heard about it. "Knock yourself out for a week in the middle of heat season, and then the wind-down is a lot easier to take. You could afford it."

He could have told him to go and try to find a new person to fuck. It might have worked. Steve and his friends had had the worst of carrying that godawful, lingering, _bizarre_ , murder-smell with them when Billy and his family had moved their dumb asses all the way to Hawkins ... but that was over now. A lot of people at school believed that Steve and the others had helped rid the town of it and the things that came with it, though they didn't know details. Putting in a little work, Steve could leverage that to his advantage.

Billy was more likely to chew through his own tongue than send Steve off after Tina or Lucy Q or Isaac or whoever. He'd been not-following Steve around since he got in town, he'd been dragged into all their weird magic vine bullshit, and he'd tolerated a lot of hugs from the guy that made Neil question how he could stand another alpha getting so all over him. He'd at least earned the right to imagine Steve just as miserably untouched as he'd be. It would be easy to imagine him hungry for it, desperate...

...in like another couple of months, Hargrove, keep a lid on that shit.

"Oh, you can shut the hell up." Steve pouted into the fleecy collar of his jacket, then nudged Billy with an elbow because he never could keep himself to himself. "You don't have to give me pity advice, allright? Just go find your own omega, already, and leave me to my sad flying-solo existence."

"I told you, I'm too badass. Never met nobody who can handle my ruts before, and it sure doesn't look likely out here--"

"Seriously, shut up," Steve said, rolling his eyes. Then they just talked about schoolwork and gossip. And Steve kept pouting into his collar, all cute, probably thinking of his ex. But that was fine, Nancy and Jonathan were all over each other, and didn't strike Billy as the kind of dramatic couple that meant Nancy might be back in play come spring.

That fact kept Steve's heart just broken enough that he stayed single, too. Billy never gave him another word of advice about it, and didn't say anything to anyone about why he didn't find somebody to fuck either. Neil and Susan never worried about it, figuring there was less chance of him ending up a teen dad. There was gossip, but Billy could blow that off. So spring came on, Steve kept complaining, and Billy did what he always did. 

Lock it down. Don't think about it. Do not feel it - don't feel anything. And when heat season comes, stay away from everybody.

After the first warm weekend in March, the whole town smelled like the dawn of the invention of birth control. Mating scents everywhere, and sometimes the breeze would carry the scent of sex itself over. It probably wasn't down to him being a freak who was losing his mind over not getting his dick wet, because he barely saw anyone between the ages of fifteen and thirty as he cruised around, staying out of his father's house. It was a spring break for the books, Billy figured, breathing in too deeply. Like there was someone for him to go looking for.

He headed the hell out of town.

The tyres squealed and he bared his teeth in satisfaction, but that was strictly for the start of the getaway only. Cops would be on the lookout for anyone acting out - maybe people running off from overeager suitors, or trying to be impressive any way they could, or eager to look for a quiet spot to make like the birds and the bees. Even if there were only a handful of cops out here in Podunk, he and his car were probably already on some watchlist, or at least a pertinent topic for the local grapevine. Watch out for the wild animal in the Camaro with the California plates; he'll fuck somebody up one way or the other.

It's not like that, he imagined explaining; I tamp it down and deal with it, and every year I get through it without so little trouble that even my dad doesn't find fault. And he imagined ramming his car into a couple of faceless gossips who deserved it for being in his business, the images in his head too realistic at first so that he then made the figures pop into the air like cartoon bowling pins to settle himself.

He eased the accelerator a degree or two deeper once the buildings thinned, and swung onto a road into the forest more sharply than he ought to, feeling inertia shift the weight of the car in the way he loved to finesse through. And if he timed it right, he could hit it down here on this leafy stretch - let a mulch-scented breeze whip his frustrated rut stench out through the four open windows - and SLOW DOWN, _stop_ , right before it turned to a dirt road and could hurt his car.

Billy panted, finding laughter sneaking into it, to his surprise. He leaned out the window to see how far he'd made it from the edge of the tar - not even a foot; outstanding work - and threw himself back into his seat to make the whole tonnage of his car bounce.

Like it helped.

There was a rocky open patch of forest that could be driven to, with care - people went there to drink on what they thought were nice days, out here in the Midwest, then screwed up the undercarriage of their cars heading back out and left off going there until they forgot about that problem. Thankfully, there was no one else there, though it was a good spot for anybody looking to fuck out their heats. Probably for any other sadsacks who couldn't get someone interested in sorting them out, too.

He settled in: opened all the doors so the air stirring in the clearing could break up his heavy stink that was practically at the point of holding him hostage, got out his current English setwork to ignore, got a bag of peanuts and a thermos of ice water out of his snack stash. He set the book on his chest and lay on the back seat, and didn't move. Still and contained, no sign of desire showing above his skin. He was kind of proud. It even took him hours before he got up to switch on the radio.

Each of the three stations he tuned into was playing love songs with heavy bass, so he slammed a mixtape into the deck that was all non-sexy songs. He'd have to make a few new ones, at some point. He waited until the last possible moment to head home, practically drowned in the shower and took shuddering breaths in the relief of breaking his own scent, and then locked himself in his room until morning.

Then it was the same. He drove around a while and almost chanced the cinema - anybody who tried fucking in there got chemical spray all over them from the wary ushers, stuff that clung to the skin though it wiped off fabrics, so the chairs were safe. But one whiff of him would probably have people convinced he was about to kidnap any handy omega, so Billy got away from everyone and headed to his spot.

Hours wore on and Billy kept himself heavy and still. Nowhere to go, he reminded himself. Nobody to chase and no fun to have. So he kicked a leg up on the passenger seat and wedged himself into the corner of the back seat.

It wasn't actually going to drive him insane. Billy craned his neck to stare at the new green of the canopy. Spring heat would fly high for another three days or so, and then most people would be over it and he'd be able to handle it better without all the scent signals in the air. He could make it that long, had done it before, would do it again.

Maybe it wouldn't get this bad, in future. Once he was out of Hawkins, away from his family, he'd be able to do what he wanted. He'd give it his best shot, anyway. Swallow it down, just take the hit. For now.

" _Billy!_ "

Oh, shit. Steve.

That was his voice, wasn't it? He sounded like he was relieved. Like he felt beyond-belief relief and it was packed into Billy's name, the sight of him.

Billy began to breathe through his mouth. Just in time, because Steve practically collided with the car to yell hi at him, hanging off the doorframe and leaning in, outlined in sunlight.

"Dude, you want to fight?" Steve added, and retreated to pace along the side of the car. "I am going crazy. I'm so glad I've run into you. If you want to make it interesting I'm willing to tie a hand behind my back. How about it? Where are your shoes? You must be going nuts too, it's not like it's hot enough to be overheating."

Steve grabbed up one of Billy's feet and tossed it from hand to hand, still babbling. Why? God. Getting him right in the Achilles heel; maybe he was more book-smart than he came off.

"I don't want to fuck you," Billy said. He hadn't spoken much in something like two days, and Steve touching him didn't help the way his voice sounded like a swarm of bees was clouded in it.

"Dude, wha--you are going nuts." Steve laughed. "I said 'fight'. C'mon, then we could maybe get to relax for--"

" _I_ said 'fuck'." Billy sat up, yanking his foot back, and hooked two fingers into Steve's mouth to drag him closer and shut him up. Steve was blindsided enough to let him, eyes wide. "Just this once, I don't want to fight, and you literally never like it anyway. And we're not going to fuck. So leave me alone." He thumped back onto the seat, drying his fingers compulsively on the upholstery before he did something disgusting and obvious with them while they were slick, while Steve was in front of him.

"Well, yeah, you wouldn't--want to--" Steve stuttered, and sounded mad when he switched topics. "Are you going to actually have a conversation or not? Would you look at me?"

"I just did. Literally what happened five seconds ago."

"It doesn't count as conversation if you're, like ... fingerfucking me in the mouth or whatever that just was."

"No, I'm not having a conversation with you," Billy decided. He should get up. Move to the driver's seat. Not panic. Leave. He could physically put distance between himself and the images making their way into his head, if he tried.

"You're getting hard," Steve said stiltedly as he watched Billy clamber into the front. Should have closed the back doors first before starting to try and drive off.

"Yeah, there's a stiff breeze."

Steve slammed the door. Rounded the car and yanked open the driver's door, and bent there to look at Billy. His T-shirt hung off him, showing the upper planes of his chest.

"I'm going to like, bite you if you don't leave me alone," Billy mumbled. In the neck. On the nipples. If Steve bent more then Billy would see them.

"We could," Steve said. He slapped the car roof, looked around a little frantically, and then ducked down. Closer to Billy again. "We could. Fool around. I mean, that kind of thing happens. Alphas do that sometimes."

"Sure, in the army or whatever. Boarding schools. Wherever it is that there's literally no other option and people get wild. But you and me?" Billy's voice gave in. The next thing he said was going to be _Yeah, let's_ , or _Please_.

"I am desperate! I've never been through a rut all on my own. Not since the first one, and that doesn't count."

Try five of them. Six, five-and-a-half, something like that - it got difficult to tell, his energy building up into frustration at any unpredictable time.

"It can't be fun for you either, right?" Steve said. "You look like the day of the living dead. I've seen you around town and you're always alone, too. We'd be helping each other out. Like, what's wrong with that, nothing."

Billy got out of the car. He grabbed Steve's shirt when there was a misguided attempt on Steve's part to allow room for him to move. It was an unbelievable thing to do and he didn't dare to head for skin - but he physically demanded that Steve stay in his personal space. That was bad enough, best enough, having Steve close enough to feel the warmth off and smelling even more like summer.

His own closeness had the opposite effect, of course - Steve breathed in and looked to squirm away, his expression taking on a reflex "watch yourself" at getting a hit of his rut pheromones. He pressed his fingertips to Billy's chest to force a bigger space--but the hell with that, he was too close have real leverage and _he'd_ touched Billy skin to skin. Blood started rushing in Billy's ears, which was completely the wrong place for it.

He shuffled to slot their legs together. One of his between Steve's, tensing, muscles bunching, and Steve's thigh between his. It wasn't so much how that felt that got to him as the fact that Steve didn't shift away. In fact, he went still.

"You like that, Harrington? Enough to really go for it?"

This would be incriminating. Steve was only so far from riding his leg, getting hard, and Billy would catch that sex scent of his. He'd wear it with him everywhere, days of this alpha's scent clinging to him, and his father would know immediately. Why was _he_ doing this? Being on his feet felt like being drunk, his body used to being inert and heavy, self-contained, and he could still let this go. Getting harder wasn't even an urgent feeling in this state. Less so than any of the dreams he'd had the past week.

But so many of the stupid dreams had been about Steve.

"Steve? Be sure." Slowly, he trailed a hand down Steve's torso, advertising the direction, and then rubbed the tip of his dick through the jeans. Steve pressed convulsively close and stayed there. The rise and fall of his chest pushed against Billy's body, and he squirmed against the fingers trapped between them. Steve dipped in to kiss him.

Billy kept his eyes open, and the lead-up was painful with hesitation. But Steve knew what he was doing once he got there, and he went for it like a seduction. Firm but not overwhelming, pushing him just a little and never pulling all the way away until Billy forgot at which point he'd closed his eyes after all. This was the kind of thing Steve did when he dated, wasn't it? Billy had dated all of two people, one of them as a mixture of rumour and accident, and could almost be nervous.

When it came down to it, he was going to have to make this nice for a guy like Steve. That was all. He rocked his leg very gently between Steve's and let him pull away to enjoy a groan. Billy set his mouth to Steve's neck and plastered sucking kisses up and down it; enough to sting and set sensation humming across his skin, not enough to leave a mark. Later? For now, he brought his hips into the rocking movement, hopefully building the feeling up, and then turned him around to lean him against the side of the car. Kissed some more, mouthing openly at the sharpening hint of sweat.

"Want to lie on the hood?"

"Good here, thanks," Steve gasped.

"What if I want it like that?" Billy said. "With you spread out. Bent back for it."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I mean it. This is the only way you're going to get off. You, getting it from me. Stick around, and that is it. It'll be easier on you. I can keep it nice and easy, take care of it." Of everything, all for you--he didn't dare say that.

Steve's whole body shook as Billy moved against him. But it didn't mean he'd lost his head in the sensation like an omega would have, like a lot of betas did - he dragged Billy away from him by a grip on the back of his neck, a look on his face like he was trying to be firm. Billy, though, being how he was, actually was in serious danger of disappearing into the way those fingers dug pressure into his tense muscles. He blinked when he realised Steve's lips were forming words and worked to concentrate.

"You _are_ known for your level head," Steve snapped, and made an impatient noise. "No way, man. I'm not rolling over like that. Billy, dude, are you with me? I'm not here to help you put on a show for your own ego, OK? So you don't want to fight, sure, maybe we'd get our wires crossed if we started off like that, but at least we could, I dunno, arm-wrestle. Flip a coin."

"What the hell are you talking about? Like we're some goddamn kids." Billy laughed. "I'm serious, it's not about being the biggest alpha around or whatever. I was--" So nice, you didn't notice? You didn't like it? "Just--a friendly, helping hand. Without trying to deck you halfway through."

"No, come on. Equality. If you win, then...." Steve avoided his eyes. "I mean, then it's fine. Go ahead with your ... plan. But if I win, I call the shots. That's fair."

Billy had the surreal thought that if he did try something like that with anybody, then it would be someone like Steve. So fucking nice. Trustworthy for a lot of things. He tried not to breathe much. "That's not on the table. Just - it would be weird to do it that way, OK?"

"So's everything about this!" Steve shoved him back, hands smacking into Billy's shoulders. "The fighting would be the less weird thing in our position. You could at least try and go along with that."

"You're used to the weirdest shit, this shouldn't be a blip on your radar."

Steve stalked away. He still looked sort of outlined in light, heated up, blushing, the leafy sunlight sparking in his hair. "I just thought it would be quiet out here. And then that you wouldn't be like..." He scoffed. Purely dismissive. For all he was nice, he was an expert at that.

Billy said, "Fine." He went back to his car and lay down on the back seat. It was a good thing his body was still operating in a kind of drunken, tired overload. His dick was a lot harder, but that was the way days went in early spring. He wanted to leave the fucking planet and go chill out on the moon in heat season, holy shit, and all he could do was dig his knuckles into his eyes.

"Bye, Harrington."

"Yeah, sure."

"Gonna miss you," he called as Steve's footfalls got softer with distance. He couldn't hear a response, not even the sound of him slowing down just once. Now that he was paying attention, he heard a car start - Steve must have parked at the end of the tar road to avoid messing up his car off-road. Its noise faded out soon.

 

*

 

For a much-needed change in scenery, Billy tried school the next day. It would be as deserted as the clearing, practically, and well away from most other people his age. There were showers free to use any time of day. He got there early to see how the parking lot filled up and judged his chances to be tolerable - it was mostly teachers who got out of the cars, ones who were old enough not to get hit between the eyes by heat season and could plan a day around it. Once he took his chance with classes, the other kids around were on suppressants or had finished off their heat season, mellowed with physical satisfaction. He ignored everyone, and whenever he had to switch classrooms - not that often, since attendance was down by so much and all schedules highly condensed - Billy sat by an open window.

Some of the work completely passed him by, while some of it was surprisingly easy because he concentrated like it was the one thing left for him to do on earth. He'd get extra credit for turning in whatever, anyway, so long as he didn't draw genitalia all over the work, and he didn't start getting that far out of it. Halfway through English he did want a shower, though, so he told the teacher - who nodded absently; they got so tolerant this time of year.

He found Steve sitting outside the locker room, on the floor with his legs stretched out, back against the wall.

His eyes were already on Billy, and when he saw recognition dawn and Billy's steps grow slower and confused, Steve scrambled up with one hand gesturing for him to stop. "OK, so, hey! I saw your car outside when I was driving by, and I don't know what classes you're taking, but I figured at some point..." He jerked a thumb at the locker room.

Billy felt like he was only taking in how Steve actually looked today. Yesterday it was like he saw him in impressions and stretches of skin. Taking him in overall - he did not look like the kind of guy who ought to be alone in heat season. A bit of a mess, with his hair fallen out of shape and the angry red marks of his scent glands on his throat, but still with that energy of his, making him seem stronger than usual and ready to take on anything. Surprisingly together in tems of clothes, the three-quarter sleeves of his white shirt clinging to his arms, collar open the first three buttons, his skin a touch more golden with the contrast.

Billy almost took a few more steps back. "Yeah, and?"

"Are you pissed? Because I thought I'd make it up to you, that I freaked out yesterday." Steve displayed a box of Marlboros as he approached and then held it to Billy's chest, and Billy basically hit himself to make sure that he didn't get fumble-fingered and drop them as Steve's hand retreated. Because sharp reflexes were obviously what was going to save this friendship horseshit of theirs.

"Never happened," Billy said, in the spirit of forgiveness. "Thanks."

"Uh, no, sure it did, I ... So! See you around, man." He kind of ran off - at least, Steve never usually walked that fast.

Billy tossed a "See ya," at his retreat, watching the back view until Steve turned a corner. Maybe going to his regular locker or the cafeteria, by the direction.

He waited his shortness of breath out, and then it occured to him that the box felt irregular. He expected to see that it was bent, probably sat on at some point, but it bulged slightly on one side. Was there something else squeezed in there? Steve was enough of a damn goofball to jam candy cigarettes into it for an extra apology, he'd bet. Billy opened it up to inspect, vaguely hoping for sugar.

A condom.

He fished it out and _two more_ were in the box.

Billy honest to God had no idea what happened then, like what route he'd taken. The next thing he knew was Steve.

"Hey! What the hell is this?" The box crumpled in one hand as he waved it in Steve's face.

"I changed my mind too, since yesterday." Steve shrugged, going red. "It really isn't any fun, doing this alone. And I guess you have the right to make things clear about how you're looking to fool around, right? Basic, that's totally basic. Just, the idea of doing it like that ... sleeping on it was kind of a necessity for me."

"I won't make fun of you," Billy promised furiously. "That's not what it's about, OK? Just, it's gonna be the best way to handle it." He reached out to stroke Steve's face, chickened out and turned it into a squeeze of the arm instead. He could look at his hand, though, touching Steve.

"Back off, Billy, what the hell." Steve looked down at him, and Billy realised how close they had to be for their minor height difference to tell like that. He wasn't an inch away from plastering himself to Steve. It was the kind of thing that got alphas decked flat by omegas on a tear and would probably put another alpha into fight mode fast, and he hurriedly backed up.

"You want to get out of here?" Billy said, looking around Steve more than at him.

"Um, yeah. Right now?"

"Why the hell not right now?!"

Steve snorted. "Oh my god. You've lost it."

"I just mean. Yeah. That would be good."

And that made Steve's expression change to something pleased. Flattered.

"We go back to the clearing," Billy said. "We could. Bet there's still nobody else there."

"Or to my place? For the last couple of years my parents have just got out of Dodge at this time of year. So. Definitely nobody else there, aside from a daily phone call. And there's a fully-stocked fridge, so we'd be... Billy."

He was in Steve's face again, ready to kiss him. Billy wrenched away to stand next to him instead, pressing flat to the wall and not looking at Steve. "That's cool. Appreciate the offer. It's a good one."

After a silence, Steve snickered in his ear. "Good thing there's no one around, huh? This place looks weird like this. Total ghost town."

If Billy concentrated, he could notice their surroundings - turned out he was actually leaning against a bank of lockers instead of a wall. It vaguely occurred to him that he was being a shit alpha, real low on the protective scale since he was getting into all this out in the open where anyone could pass by, but what else was new. -- Having a partner was new. _Steve_. Billy slumped to bump a shoulder into him, casual, except for how he kept it there and pressed more of their arms together.

Steve laughed louder. "Yeah, I see you, man, you've so got a handle on the situation. Jeez, seeing someone deal with this from the outside is..."

Really fucking hot, because his mating scent got stronger. _They were right next to each other._ Billy had condoms in his hand! He was about to set all this off and then Steve winced like something was wrong. Moved away and faced Billy, frowning.

"You sure we can do this without losing our heads about it? Have you got into, uh, arrangements like this before? I'm not looking to take a swing at you in the middle of this because my hormones flipped a switch."

"I can take a hit - what do you take me for? And I'll treat you like glass, sweetheart, you'll see."

He laughed because it looked like Steve didn't know if he liked the sound of that, then walked towards the exit that opened to the parking lot, pulling Steve along by the sleeve with a delicate pinch of a grip that didn't so much as brush skin.

"'Like glass'," Steve muttered. But he was keeping pace, and keeping close, and he stopped looking pissy when Billy grinned at him.

Steve had parked next to him, which felt like it had a huge amount of significance. Billy would have followed him into his car, except that the passenger door was locked. When he jiggled the handle, Steve turned down the window a measly bit to say, "Take your own car, dude. You don't want to leave it here."

"Sure I do. I can get it tomorrow."

"You're going to be busy tomorrow."

Billy gave the handle a nearly involuntary, mostly hopeful wrench and the door stayed shut, so he got into his own car. He felt like he was flying down a straight highway of a million miles, the accelerator shoved flat on the floor. He turned the key and started to follow Steve.

 

*

 

When the door of the house shut behind Billy, that thing happened where his mouth watered. Steve was all over this house. With the parents gone for a few days, and Steve having no one to bring over, it was all he could pick up, surrounding him. Billy's dick was an immediate hard line in his jeans. He popped the button to relieve pressure, then motioned Steve over.

"Yeah. OK," Steve said softly, and came to him.

He was determined to see it through, and it fucking sucked when he could have been _into it_. Curiosity might have been better, even. Then Billy held him still and immediately buried his nose in Steve's neck, helpless for it, wanting to taste him and feel him while Billy was all the way awake. And that made the scent absolutely pour out for stunning seconds; it was the most eager sign of someone wanting Billy close that he'd ever, ever got.

Billy moaned and kissed him there again and again, on the irritated red swelling of the scent gland where loneliness had taken a toll on Steve. He thought it was a little hotter under his lips than the rest of the skin, and licked over it. And then he went for Steve's jeans, clumsy as he waited for a hand to pull him off. It was fine, he got to take Steve's dick out and give a light squeeze with both hands, to touch every bit of it. Hot and thickening up, getting so hard so fast.

He got to his knees to the sound of little _oh God_ gasps. Mouthed the base of Steve's dick to work up some slick there, slipping his mouth wetly up the whole length. Steve made dying noises above him. As his tongue stuck out to curl around just the head, one hand around the base to give a brisk pump.

"Oh shit," Steve said with clarity, "you're a tease. You're going to drive me nuts. Billy?" Like he was asking for confirmation. Did he think he was going to get conversation? He was already nuts.

"We have to get to your bed," Billy said. "Can't waste ... _too_ much time." So, just a few more sucks, there in the foyer, working his way down further now that Steve was harder, filling up his mouth and all his senses. "You taste so good. No fucking lie, man. Let's go."

Steve had lost the trick of walking properly. He hurried with all his usual energy given a frantic edge, and fell three time on the stairs. Billy caught him and felt a level of pride like he'd done a successful brain surgery or some shit, trying to carry him further. Steve sniggered and fended him off with an elbow, but it was good-natured even before Billy kissed him until the laughter died down.

He didn't think they'd end up in fight mode. Because Holy Mary, Mother of God, Steve did want it, chasing after his lips as Billy started to push him upstairs. He was peeling off his shirt before they got into the room, tossing it to the side.

"I like that, you know, it's the only thing keeping me off you."

"Wait, what?" Steve said.

"Watching you, your back, how you move. I _like_ it."

Steve gave a faint gulp, face angled enough that Billy could see his jaw go slack.

Billy loved how it smelled in Steve's bedroom more than anything he could think of right then. He resented the fresh air from the open window and the tasteful air freshener lingering around the corners, and he still loved it, feeling how it was where Steve spent his time. He started clawing his own clothes off, all too aware that Steve was just watching it instead of helping. But he was sitting on the bed to do it, breathing in a way that might count as panting, so Billy wasn't losing hope yet. 

"Right to it, huh?" Steve said as Billy grabbed his jacket back up to get out the condoms and the lube he'd kept in his car for jacking off.

"Steve," he said plaintively. "You see me, you see how this got me?" He held his dick in a fingertip grip to display it unobscured, the length flushed deep red against his paler fingers. "Just from tasting you, God, that was..."

Steve lay down. Feet kicking around by the headboard, lying flat on his stomach, staring and waiting for him. Blushing patches all over his body, tense and nervous.

Billy took it so, so slow. He lost track of how long he held Steve's hole thumbed open, popping the head of his dick in and out, rocking his hips shallowly. Just watching it could take up all his brain space, but then there was Steve reacting to it. Fists clenching, flexing his back to chase the sensation. 

"Billy? I believe you. I think you could, you know, do it. I believe you, it'll just feel good. _Billy_..."

He slid in. A couple inches, no more. Steve was tight, and squirming on his cock. Billy played with Steve's dick until better feelings abounded.

Steve wanted it. Wanted Billy to want him. He was going to have to fuck him so good, just for a thank you.

Billy worked at him for a few thrusts more, then slipped further in. Steve actually shoved his ass back on Billy's dick, "There!" snapping out of his mouth. Not exactly an instruction - exclamation as surprised as wheezing out a breath after a sucker punch. Billy licked his lips. He pulled back a bit, sliding sharply but shallowly in and out to keep making Steve jerk and hunt after his next breath. But then he had to bury himself as best he could, feel that squeeze.

"You have some great ideas, Billy," Steve said all pleased and tortured, panting for him. Billy bent forwards and bit him all along the shoulder for it. The time for being quite so sweet about this felt like it had passed.

That meant he could afford to thrust harder. Billy shifted his weight and swung one leg off the bed for more leverage, and just screwed Steve real good.

This didn't even make sense, he told himself. Not Steve. Not after wanting it for months.

Better make it good...

He shifted his weight to grab Steve's dick, stroking him off a little clumsily through the thrusting. It worked fast, Steve coming all over his hand, slippery and hot. Then Billy held him still, carefully moving out.

"You didn't come?" Steve said in shock.

"You're the one who's taking it easy," Billy told him. "Give it a rest. See how bad you still want to break beds."

Steve practically threw himself at Billy. He insisted on being the one to wipe Billy's hand clean, holding him still as he snagged a dropped shirt with one foot to clean him up with, like this was where all his misplaced protectiveness wanted to go.

"We gonna make this work?" Billy asked him. "Till tomorrow, you said."

Steve pressed plush lips to where Billy's scent gland throbbed in his neck, quick, before he pulled back with just a slightly wrinkled nose. "Yeah, dude. Day after that too, if you want. You and me."


End file.
